Hearts of Life and Pleasure
by Masked Mouse
Summary: Amber has lived all her life in London. When she is kidnapped and brought to America her mother along with Basil and Mona must journey to rescue her. But can they fight some old eenemies and reunite some old friends as well.
1. Chapter 1: A New Home And Friend

Hearts of Life and Pleasure:

(A/N: Just to let you know don't own any of The Great Mouse Detective or An American Tail. I only own Mona, Aiden and Amber. This is not a sequel if anyone is asking. This is how my Fire In Cold Glow in a different way of events.)

Chapter 1: A New Home And Friend

The town of New York was in stormy blackness. Lighting flashed across the sky. Two mice ran down streets. The female tripped as her male companion helped her to her feet.

''Tony you think we should had stayed for Fievel, papa, mama or Yasha to arrive'' asked the young female in a russian accent. She was a white and brown, blue eyes and long brown hair in a ponytail. She wore a red skirt, black corset and a white shirt.

''I am afraid we can't Tanya it is too risky'' said the male brown fur mouse with short dark hair. he wore a blue shirt, a red scarf, blue trousers, dark shoes and a cap.

Tanya wished she had returned back home to collect and pack some things. Tony and Tanya thought their dreams had come true.

To marry, settle down and have a fmaily together without the worry of any cats. That was shattered when Tanya watched in Tony's arms seeing her house attacked by cats as it was set on fire.

She hoped her family were safe but Tony tried to hold himself back saying the truth to comfort his wife.

''This way Tanya I believe'' said Tony then he cut himself off as his fur bristled. He pushed Tanya forward.

''Get to the pier Tanya the sooner you and our unborn child can get out of here the better'' called Tony to her. Tanya wondered what her husband was talking about.

Before she put a foot forward large shapes ambushed Tony as the creatures claw at him. As Tony cried in pain for Tanya to run.

Upon hearing this she ran as something inside of her kept kicking in her belly. Tanya saw in the distance a while away was a ship with many mice getting on it probably to escape America like her.

Tanya ran to the plank trying to get her bottom half onto the plank. ''Here let me Miss'' came a male well mannered voice helping her on board.

Tanya stared at the mouse that had come to her aid. He was a tan brown mouse as his green eyes were exmaining her up and down. She saw he was a well brought up background by the white shirt, brown trousers, brown shoes, a brown vest with a coat and cape. He tipped his deertalker to her in a gentleman manner.

She blined at him as he spoke with a british accent. As it gave a huge pang of pain in her heart remembering how a certain cat spoke and treated her.

''I beg your pardon I hadn't offended you madam'' said the mouse as he noticed she hadn't spoken.

''No no I am fine it is Tanya my name that is'' replied Tanya.

''Tanya pleasure to meet you and why do you desire to move to London for'' he asked.

''I guessed like anyone like you a way out of a safe haven'' said Tanya giving a deep sigh. She noticed Basil gave a laugh to this. Tanya didn't find her situation funny one bit. ''It isn't that I am not escaping anything I had important business to see too oh where are my manners Basil of Baker Street at your service'' said Basil to her.

''I am sorry never heard of you'' said Tanya. Basil guessed that being in America. ''Do you have anywhere to go or stay while you are in London'' asked Basil as the ship started on the voyage.

''I am afraid i don't have a place or any money'' said Tanya. ''Well I see what we can do'' said Basil. Tanya liked him as he was trying to help her. Suddenly Tanya fell to the floor of ship in pain.

Her baby was coming at fast pace. Basil dragged her into his cabin having her lay on the bed. Suddenly that moment something tore trying to get out.

In a quick seond it was over as they heard a baby cry. Basil took the newborn taking his cape off wrapping it around the wriggling infant handing it to Tanya.

Tanya stared down at the tiniest baby girl mouse she had ever seen with brown fur, dark hair and blue eyes. She had a patch of white on her forehead. She was beautiful in Tanya's eyes.

''Well does this child have a name'' asked Basil raising an eyebrow at her.

''Yes a name that lighten my soul to bring joy and happiness to my heart which is Amber'' said Tanya. Basil wondered by this choice of name.

''Why Amber madam'' asked Basil.

''It suits her perfectly'' said Tanya. Basil shrugged russian mice were strange in his mind. Basil left the cabin after suggesting both mother and child were left in peace to rest. But Tanya tried to refuse feeling she didn't want to put another mouse out for her sake.

The following morning the ship arrived in dock. Basil knocked on the door of the cabin. He noticed Tanya didn't answer as he walked inside.

''Miss Tanya hurry up at once the ship might leave with us still on board'' said Basil. Tanya rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She couldn't get that nightmare out of her head.

Of her peaceful world crashing around her as a mysterious unknown force had stolen her young as Tanya tried everything in her heart to get Amber back.

After getting Amber ready Tanya stared at her new surroundings. London was a strange place full with hustle and bustle. As every corner was covered in fog with carriages filled of mice either getting up to get to work or others heading home from a late night out.

Basil trailed down a dusty street with Tanya behind him with Amber in her arms. He knew the place well mostly the person he knew would keep Tanya and Amber and be good company for them. He only hoped she was still in.

Basil walked up the three steps to the door giving a knock. That moment Tanya heard the sound of crashing inside. ''Who could that be wait a minute what a fine mess you got yourself into Miss Mona'' cried a female american accent inside heading to the door.

It opened to reveal a young pale white fur mouse with brown hair that came to her shoulder length with dark green eyes and a pink nose. She wore a brown dress with a gold oval necklace and dangling ruby earrings. Her right hand was holding onto a broom.

Tanya saw if Mona was ina foul mood that day she would easily had swipe at Basil with her broom.

''Yes what is it Basil I am already running a bit late without you holding me behind'' said Mona narrowing her eyes folding her arms.

''Now now Miss Mona I only ask a favour I know that the spare room above you has no residents at the moment'' said Basil.

''Yeah I don't see why mice were staying here even if I ask the exact amount of rent that is reasonable price'' said Mona.

''It isn't that Miss Mona it is also to do with your rules as well anyway what I am getting at is you take in Miss Tanya and her daughter here and employ the young lady in as a laundry maid'' said Basil. Mona looked past him when she caught sight of Amber her eyes went big and sweet.

''Oh who is that cute baby'' said Mona pushing past Basil towards Tanya grabbing Amber out of her arms cooing over her.

''She is mine her name is Amber'' said Tanya. Mona stared at Tanya. ''Oh so is the father coming on the next ship'' asked Mona in a friendly way to Tanya.

She saw her face fell at this. Both Basil and Mona felt confused by this but they shook it away.

''Whatever Tanya you can stay as long you need will we better be going oh Basil'' said Moona getting his attention.

He stared at Mona. ''Don't let any of Ratigan's men give you any bother this  
morning'' said Mona giving a smirk seing the cringe look on his face.

Tanya wondered who was this Ratigan that Mona was talking about. She had no time as Mona hurried her away. Basil could tell they were coming to be the best of friends as he headed on his way.


	2. Chapter 2: Hope

Chapter 2: Hope

Mona who was in the lead with Tanya behind her entering a building. It was a plain white with the windows blocked up with wood. Tanya was curious with this new lifestyle they were to embrace.

Once inside was some clothes hanging on a mantlepiece with some in some water to get cleaned. The place gave off a bad smell. But Mona knowing what to do went into action.

''Grab as many you can carry can Amber stand yet'' said Mona to her.

''I am afraid she can't she was only born last night'' said Tanya. Mona tried to think of some way to get around this.

''Put Amber down over there I bet she will be a fast learner if she watches us doing it at first'' said Mona. Tanya didn't know if this was a good idea or not but didn't say anything to offend her new friend. The two females set to work throwing clothes into the water washing and scrubbing till they shine.

They worked in silence as Amber watched making little squeaks which Mona approve of thinking Amber had got the hand of it when she was were both finished when the sun was setting.

Mona lead the way back home Tanya watched her turning her head one way then the other. She watched her doing this a couple of times they reach the front door. Tanya hadn't seen any sign of Basil since this morning. Mona opened the door as Tanya saw her closed the door.

''Why you keep doing that'' asked Tanya. Mona wondered what she was talking about. ''Oh that well we can't be too careful around London who knows what sort of people you meet on the streets'' said Mona.

Tanya sat cross legged with Amber on her lap. Needed to answer this burning question that haunted her all morning. ''Who is Ratigan is that why Mona'' asked Tanya.

''Ratigan oh yes him he is a dangerous character that both you and your daughter should never cross he how should I put it froma wrong sort of crowd no wrong he is like the devil himself'' said Mona as her eyes narrowed at mentioning him.

Tanya didn't understand this warning one bit. ''I mean Tanya have you ever met someone in your whole life who you thought had something evil hidden under the surface'' said Mona.

''I am afraid I have you see this cat -'' said Tanya as she stopped to see Mona jumped off her feet into the air in fright. ''As I was saying I thought he was someone I could trust but he was actually a cold hearted killer Cat R Waul'' said Tanya trying to push the memory aside.

''Look at this place not the right sort to bring up a child'' said Mona. ''If is alright I wish to go to my room to put Amber to bed'' said Tanya getting to her feet.

Mona felt a bit rude inside not asking her if the two were hungry or wanted anything to eat. ''Wait before you go can I ask you a question of my own'' asked Mona. Tanya turned to stare at her.

''Your husband who was he I want to know what he was like why he gave his own life'' said Mona. Tanya felt taken aback by this. The thought of speaking about Tony in open air without him present felt both uncomfortable and painful to do.

She had secretly wished Mona hadn't asked that she had lost her home, her family and to top it all off she had lost the mouse she had loved. Tears began to appear in her eyes but Tanya decided to remain strong.

''He was a noble and loving mouse Tony was we meant the world to each other he would never give up a fight and I would try to do the same'' said Tanya.

''Is he dead or has he escaped and ready to catch the next boat out to come looking for you and Amber'' asked Mona.

''Mona you said only one question but I don't mind answering it I don't know he could be but it is a lovely thought to go on'' said Tanya decided to leave it on that heading up the stairs. She entered the room had little as the floor and walls were bare. On one of the walls hang a full length mirror, near the window a brown mattress and in another a chest of drawers.

She wondered what had her and Amber come to as she placed her daughter on the pillow pulling the blanket away. She thought maybe a little fresh air would do them good since it was hot in the room. As she kneel on the mattress pulling at the catch on the window with all her might when it had finally open making her fall off the bed. Feeling embarassed Tanya got back up sitting at the window. She saw Amber was still awake. She thought a little music would help them sleep.

Tanya: Somewhere out there

Beneath the big pale sky

Someone is out there and

Loving me tonight and the

wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby

We are under the same big sky

Somewhere out there if love

Can see us through then

We will be together somewhere

Out there

Suddenly Tanya stopped singing as a noise was heard far below her. She watched something in the bushes. Feeling scared not for her own life but for Amber's Tanya close the window as it slam shut with a loud bang.

Luckily it hadn't alerted Mona in case she came up to check on things. Tanya held Amber in her arms whatever was out there that night was near house and wasn't friendly. While this was oging on a shadowly figure emerged from the bush where it was waiting till the coast was clear.

It had followed Basil to Mona's house which wasn't part of the plan as he recalled. Never mind he thought there was a way to get around that little glitch. They had to do it slowly and without getting caught. So what he could wait hoping those cats had a good mind to stay patient for the time being. All they to do was to plan their next move.

There was something about that feisty american that made his tail twitch and to keep him wary about her. He knew Mona was a type of girl to handle herself since she moved three years ago to settle a new life for herself in London. No one had really known much about Mona the only that did was the detective himself from what he had learned of her.

Making sure no one in the house saw him keeping to the shadows heading to his next stop.


	3. Chapter 3: Devious Plot

Chapter 3: Devious Plot

The figure walked till it reached a way off into a sewer. The male which it was smoked into a cigarette. He was smoothe his mind and soul. For some many years both him and the detective had been at war with each other. He stood in the ballroom by his throne. That moment a mouse one of his thugs enter the room. He wondered why was this fellow here. Should he like the rest be tuck up in bed or having a late night drinking up in the Rat Trap.

''Yes what is it'' said the rat raising an eyebrow at him. ''Well hmm actually boss hmm it is the cats they are waiting for their reply'' said the mouse as he shook in a nervous way. The professor give a deep sigh.

''Can they see we are keeping to the bargain in exchange for the girl anyway if it pleases them I will send a telegraph'' said Ratigan as he watched the mouse rushed off. He rubbed his hand on his brows as if he was about to have a headache. He exit the room down the hall to his office. He sat down to his desk starting to write.

''Mr Cat R Waul and Warren the plan is in motion the young lady you describe to me is in London, she has set up residence not too far so I am in reaching distance of her the baby herself looks like her mother but I fear her father's spark lies in her'' it read signing his name as well. He had to be careful sending it off in case Basil got any tip offs about it. How he loathed him soon his time was coming. He had to think up a really good plan to get the child in his clutches. If only he knew a way to lure her away from the mother, Mona and Basil without them knowing.

After the letter was sent Ratigan thought a good rest was in order as he decided that the best way for an idea to come was to sleep on it. While down in America in an old run down building a few cats were playing games of poker at different tables. They were trying to wipe away the sour mood among them. In a far off corner two creatures sat one a brown fur wearing a blue cloak, a white shirt and blue trousers playing a violin. The other was a brown cat with green eyes wearing clothes mostly the colour red playing at a piano. But something was haunting Cat R Waul's soul a painful longing for someone from his past. That beautiful mouse Tanya had slipped from him as he had lost his diva a second time. The first when he arrived in Green River when he discover her talent then again because of Tony.

He knew the young mouse had every right to win the heart of her for he was good looking in his features no matter how hard they toture and beat him. Cat R Waul only learned little about him from Warren's point of view. Since he was an old blast of his companion's past. The violin stopped with a dreadful halt that would cause the hairs to turn up on anyone's backs. Cat R Waul turned round noticing the music had stopped. ''Why whatever is the matter Warren is something troubling you'' asked Cat R Waul. The smaller cat turned about to utter a hiss from his mouth. ''We got a telegraph from that professor in London you remember the one that we made that deal with well it ain't good news'' said Warreen.

''And pray tell what is the bad news'' said Cat R Waul. ''That girl mouse had a baby a baby that wasn't part of the plan how are we going to mange that out'' said Warren. Cat R Waul thought this over for a moment as the others was paying attention to the two. ''We could use this we didn't say we needed it to be Tanya herself'' said Cat R Waul as a smirk came across his face. As Warren got what he was thinking. ''I believe it is time we went to see the prisoner I believe he must be lonely'' said Cat R Waul as the two left the room down a flight of stairs.

It lead into a darkly dim lit room as in a bird cage hanging on the wall their captive was trying to break the lock to escape. ''It is useless you know you are stuck here Tony'' came Warren's voice snapping him out of his thoughts. He turned round as he tried to get through the bars. ''Now now Tony control your anger we only keeping you alive long enough till we get what we want then when we are through'' said Cat R Waul giving a pause to make the tension worst for Tony.

''Have you as a delightful snack'' said Warren. Tony hated them they had taken everything that had matter to him now they were planning on giving him a death sentence. ''You two dare touch Tanya'' said Tony as Cat R Waul cut him off. ''Tony listen to yourself we are out here she is living cosy in London with your daughter'' said Cat R Waul. ''Tanya gave birth and it is a girl'' said Tony sadly. ''Now there is no reason to get worried we don't know the name of it but I sure our partner in London who is keeping a close eye on them'' said Warren. That did it Tony felt anger for hearing him call his child as if she was a thing a mere object. A tool to use in this war both sides were fighting.

Tony wished that they had never brought their child into this mess. But he loved whoever she was no matter what. Hoping both were safe and that those nearby were watching over them. And keeping them away from this unknown partner of theirs that was helping them. The two cats got up to leave slamming the door shut leaving Tony in the darkness.

''How are we exactly to get the child when she arrives here I mean mice find it hard to trust us unless you are Tiger and Miss Kitty but they rather would help mice'' said Cat R Waul. ''Well I could get the kid she doesn't know me besides she wouldn't know who I was so I could put that old disguise back on'' said Warren. ''Really and what if turns out the whole thing like it did with Fievel I remember you telling me'' said Cat R Waul raising his eyes at him. '''It won't now all we have to do is sit back and wait for Ratigan to deliver her'' said Warren.

2: Hope

Mona who was in the lead with Tanya behind her entering a building. It was a plain white with the windows blocked up with wood. Tanya was curious with this new lifestyle they were to embrace.

Once inside was some clothes hanging on a mantlepiece with some in some water to get cleaned. The place gave off a bad smell. But Mona knowing what to do went into action.

''Grab as many you can carry can Amber stand yet'' said Mona to her.

''I am afraid she can't she was only born last night'' said Tanya. Mona tried to think of some way to get around this.

''Put Amber down over there I bet she will be a fast learner if she watches us doing it at first'' said Mona. Tanya didn't know if this was a good idea or not but didn't say anything to offend her new friend. The two females set to work throwing clothes into the water washing and scrubbing till they shine.

They worked in silence as Amber watched making little squeaks which Mona approve of thinking Amber had got the hand of it when she was were both finished when the sun was setting.

Mona lead the way back home Tanya watched her turning her head one way then the other. She watched her doing this a couple of times they reach the front door. Tanya hadn't seen any sign of Basil since this morning. Mona opened the door as Tanya saw her closed the door.

''Why you keep doing that'' asked Tanya. Mona wondered what she was talking about. ''Oh that well we can't be too careful around London who knows what sort of people you meet on the streets'' said Mona.

Tanya sat cross legged with Amber on her lap. Needed to answer this burning question that haunted her all morning. ''Who is Ratigan is that why Mona'' asked Tanya.

''Ratigan oh yes him he is a dangerous character that both you and your daughter should never cross he how should I put it froma wrong sort of crowd no wrong he is like the devil himself'' said Mona as her eyes narrowed at mentioning him.

Tanya didn't understand this warning one bit. ''I mean Tanya have you ever met someone in your whole life who you thought had something evil hidden under the surface'' said Mona.

''I am afraid I have you see this cat -'' said Tanya as she stopped to see Mona jumped off her feet into the air in fright. ''As I was saying I thought he was someone I could trust but he was actually a cold hearted killer Cat R Waul'' said Tanya trying to push the memory aside.

''Look at this place not the right sort to bring up a child'' said Mona. ''If is alright I wish to go to my room to put Amber to bed'' said Tanya getting to her feet.

Mona felt a bit rude inside not asking her if the two were hungry or wanted anything to eat. ''Wait before you go can I ask you a question of my own'' asked Mona. Tanya turned to stare at her.

''Your husband who was he I want to know what he was like why he gave his own life'' said Mona. Tanya felt taken aback by this. The thought of speaking about Tony in open air without him present felt both uncomfortable and painful to do.

She had secretly wished Mona hadn't asked that she had lost her home, her family and to top it all off she had lost the mouse she had loved. Tears began to appear in her eyes but Tanya decided to remain strong.

''He was a noble and loving mouse Tony was we meant the world to each other he would never give up a fight and I would try to do the same'' said Tanya.

''Is he dead or has he escaped and ready to catch the next boat out to come looking for you and Amber'' asked Mona.

''Mona you said only one question but I don't mind answering it I don't know he could be but it is a lovely thought to go on'' said Tanya decided to leave it on that heading up the stairs. She entered the room had little as the floor and walls were bare. On one of the walls hang a full length mirror, near the window a brown mattress and in another a chest of drawers.

She wondered what had her and Amber come to as she placed her daughter on the pillow pulling the blanket away. She thought maybe a little fresh air would do them good since it was hot in the room. As she kneel on the mattress pulling at the catch on the window with all her might when it had finally open making her fall off the bed. Feeling embarassed Tanya got back up sitting at the window. She saw Amber was still awake. She thought a little music would help them sleep.

Tanya: Somewhere out there

Beneath the big pale sky

Someone is out there and

Loving me tonight and the

wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby

We are under the same big sky

Somewhere out there if love

Can see us through then

We will be together somewhere

Out there

Suddenly Tanya stopped singing as a noise was heard far below her. She watched something in the bushes. Feeling scared not for her own life but for Amber's Tanya close the window as it slam shut with a loud bang.

Luckily it hadn't alerted Mona in case she came up to check on things. Tanya held Amber in her arms whatever was out there that night was near house and wasn't friendly. While this was oging on a shadowly figure emerged from the bush where it was waiting till the coast was clear.

It had followed Basil to Mona's house which wasn't part of the plan as he recalled. Never mind he thought there was a way to get around that little glitch. They had to do it slowly and without getting caught. So what he could wait hoping those cats had a good mind to stay patient for the time being. All they to do was to plan their next move.

There was something about that feisty american that made his tail twitch and to keep him wary about her. He knew Mona was a type of girl to handle herself since she moved three years ago to settle a new life for herself in London. No one had really known much about Mona the only that did was the detective himself from what he had learned of her.

Making sure no one in the house saw him keeping to the shadows heading to his next stop.


	4. Chapter 4: Knowing Plus Close Escape

Chapter 4: Knowing Plus Close Escape

When night came Tony shuffled to get a comfortable spot to rest. He lay staring sadly out the bars at the sky. He wondered how his daughter feel growing up without a father in her life. He thought would she believe him dead or would her heart be filled with bitter and hatred thinking he didn't care for them. No he knew Tanya would explain the truth when their child was older for her to understand clearly. In secret he wished he could see his child even for one moment. Suddenly something ran at his cage taking Tony out of his thoughts. It ran at him tearing and pulling at the mouse trying to scare him. It didn't work as he broke free.

''Chula do you always find a way to damp my spirits further without those cats'' asked Tony in a angry tone.

''Frighten were you Tony'' asked Chula guessing he must had not hearing a reply from him. ''So what does it matter to you'' said Tony wanting the spider to leave him in peace. ''Oh right but I was going to tell you what the boss was discussing with Warren of your daughter once we have her'' said Chula turning around to leave. Tony's heart ache as both anger and sadness burned inside him. ''What then'' asked Tony.

Chula knew he had Tony right where they wanted him. ''Oh I hear things that a parent like you shouldn't hear that when we have her they were planning to force her to watch your death oh how sweet it would be to hear her scream or cry your name in pain then they plan to use her into some sort of work'' said Chula. Now that got Tony's tail twitching as he threw himself at the bars banging at them with his fists. ''They dare try anything with her and I will see to it personally they won't get away with it'' said Tony in anger.

Chula wasn't listening exiting the room seeing his part was done. Tony had still his headstrong stubborn self with a protective need for his family. While a few days in London Tanya had settled in happily with Amber and Mona. Basil would come to visit them from time to time. But still she would hear the usual arguements between him and Mona but they tried to not fight in front of Amber in case it sent bad signals in her mind. Tanya had everything she wanted a good pay from the money the customers, a child of her own, a roof over their heads and warm food in their bellies.

Deep in her heart something was missing which she knew sadly it was her love. While she was having a wonderful time he was stuck in America or had the cats already depose of him already. No she was thinking not wanting to think such thoughts.

While this was going on Ratigan passed back and forth in the ballroom as his henchmen stare in fear in case he was preparing to lash out his anger at any of them. ''How am I going to get my hands on that baby without anyone sticking their noses into my plans mostly that Basil'' he said angrily. Then he stopped as a wicked thought to him. ''Course she doesn't know anyone else in London besides Basil and Mona'' said Ratigan to himself.

That afternoon Tanya was busy sweeping when she saw someone running towards her. She noticed it wasn't Basil or Mona for it was a lizard not a mouse. Tanya felt uneasy about him becuase of his clothes and the way he was shaking the way someone was nervous about something. ''Excuse me may I help you'' asked Tanya in case he was lost and needed to know where to go. She had learn a few things from her two friends like street names, some of the history of London. ''No I mean yes well it seems there has been a problem at the laundry building'' said the lizard. Tanya gave a gasp Mona had left a few hours ago to start her work there. She hoped nothing had happened to her. ''A woman mouse there has fallen ill I came to you as soon I saw her coming in to give my clothes a good clean she was a terrible state'' said the lizard. ''No dear I have to go at once wait I can't leave Amber alone'' said Tanya.

Ah Bill thought so that was the name of the girl that his employer wanted so badly. ''Will I might look after her for you oh go on I don't bite really'' said Bill. ''Well if you are sure Amber is upstairs in my room I had only put her down to rest if she wakes up and is hungry her bottle is already made it is sitting on the chest of drawers'' said Tanya as Bil nodded understanding this. When Tanya had said her peace she rushed off hoping she was in time. Bill knew he was alone heading into the house. He saw the two rooms the lower one and the upper divided by a few stairs wondering which one was hers. Suddenly the sound of a baby cry alerted his senses walking up to the top room.

He entered into the room to find Amber lay on the pillow as she had woken up. Bill picked up the tiny form in his arms trying to quieten her in case anyone was nearby in earshot. ''Hush kid the boss only wants you alive'' said Bill about to head out the door back to Ratigan. When Tanya arrived bursting into the building to find Mona who was alright and healthy looking. ''Mona thank goodnes you are alright I thought I was told you were sick'' said Tanya. ''Really Tanya and who told you such a lie'' said Mona. ''A lizard he came to the house a few seconds ago looking for me'' said Tanya then she saw her friend put her hands to her face. ''Oh my we have to get back at once'' said Mona grabbing Tanya's hand as they sped back off to the house.

Bill had reached the last step as he stared down at Amber. ''Hmm I wonder what the boss finds you so valuable of'' said Bill. That moment someone had sneaked up behind him as it hit him on the back of the head. But Bill was quick staring into the eyes of Basil. ''Basil what a surprise to see you'' said Bill shaking at the sight of him. ''Hand her over Bill'' said Basil seeing he wasn't planning on doing so. As Basil fought with Bill making him drop Amber onto the floor as she crawled on all fours wandering off from the two. That moment Tanya and Mona had arrived as Tanya watched in horror to see Amber at the foot of the first step fearing she was going to fall and hurt herself. Both watched in amazement as Amber got gingerly to her feet as for the first time she was taking her first steps as she walked over to her mother. Tanya picked her up in her arms. They watched as Bill emerged from the house with Basil in hot pursuit as he stopped at the steps.

''Hey you get back here'' said Mona as she was about to rush after Bill. But Basil jumped in front of her blocking her path. ''Forget about him Mona he isn't worth your strength besides Amber is safe isn't she that is important'' said Basil. ''I guess so but I would at least give him a good whack or two'' said Mona lowering her head. ''Basil, Basil'' Amber cried out. ''What'' said both turning to face Tanya. ''She spoke her first word your name'' said Tanya to Basil.


	5. Chapter 5: Suceed

Chapter 5: Suceed

The years went by as Amber spent her time with Tanya, Mona and Basil. They taught so many things. Mona and Tanya would find time to play with her or read her stories. One night Mona had caught Tanya singing to Amber. ''Why do you sing that same song'' asked Mona. ''Because it has a special meaing to me'' said Tanya. So Mona thought nothing of it afterwards. They had opened her eyes to the world around her of the good and dangers of it. When she was the right age she went to school since Tanya wanted her child to have a proper education. Also Amber would be seen helping her mother and Mona with the laundry. They hadn't seen or heard any of Ratigan's men attempt to capture Amber.

For that settled Tanya with ease as Amber grew so beautiful but they knew a rare beauty shone deep inside of her for her gentle nature and strong spirit. She wouldn't complain or say a bad word about anyone. For she was so quiet and polite. ''Mama who was my papa'' Amber asked one night before her thirteenth birthday. ''Your papa he was a brave mouse to die for us and our country'' Tanya replied. ''Was he a soldier'' asked Amber. Tanya shook her head at her. ''No he help me escaped from America there were bad times but I guess you wouldn't remember for you were born after it'' said Tanya.

Amber said no more questions to her as she was quietly interested in a book she was reading. Which she had bought with some of the money she had saved up. Tanya sat beside her daughter in the silence. ''Mama can you teach me your song'' asked Amber breaking the silence for a ltitle while. Tanya beamed at her wanting to learn new things. ''Course Amber I will be happy too'' said Tanya. As Amber sat quietly taking in every word. Once Tanya had fully taught her it Amber agreed to herself to try the song herself someday.

As Amber had wanted to become her dream of being a singer. But Mona warned her it was a risky game of seeking that kind of career. But Amber never mind the fact that she was in a laundry business and that her dream would have to wait. She was grateful for all Mona had done for her including Basil even if the two had different views. Amber remembered telling Basil her dream once he cringed at once. ''Certainly not Miss Amber I will not let a bright young lady such as yourself go into such a fantasy be happy with what you have'' said Basil for he feared for Amber.

He knew the only places in London for girls like Amber to perform were only in the pubs where all the ruffians and lowlifes hanged around. It sicken Basil in the core to imagine that sweet child being forced to dance and sing in a outfit that would make them see her as easy prey. To discover she had been lured into the back of an alley and being he pushed that thought away. The following morning was the big day. ''Hey there birthday girl'' cried Mona giving Amber a big hug at breakfast. ''Oh Mona you knew it was today'' said Amber happily. ''Yeah I sure did we all did'' said Mona giivng her a smile. ''Where is mama'' asked Amber.

''She went to work early now I have to go as well after dropping you off at school are you alright making your way to work after school since we will be busy needing an extra pair of hands today'' said Mona. ''Yes Mona I know the way'' said Amber giving a giggle. Mona walked with her after breakfast to the school gates. ''Remember Amber because we haven't seen Ratigan doesn't mean it isn't the last time for us'' said Mona as Amber gave a nod. Mona waited as she watched Amber head into school then she headed off to work. She didn't see a figure in the shadows watching them from leaving the house till they departed for they didn't know that walls had ears.

While at school Amber couldn't think straight the way she did around Basil, Mona or her mother. Why was it so hard in a new place than being so easy like it was at home. Time had come for her to get to work taking the road she remembered all the time. She stopped as her ears pricked up to hear a snap behind her. Feeling she wasn't alone Amber went into a run. Till she reached an alley as a figure wrapped themself tightly around her. An arm kept her still as a hand covered over her mouth to keep her silent.

''At last we got you had been trouble for our boss'' said the rough voice of the male mouse. Amber tried to wriggle herself free to either run or cry out for help if anyone was close by. ''Scream and we will kill you with no mercy forgetting that deal'' he said. Amber was confused what was he talking about. He checked to see the coast was clear first making off with his captive. They walked for miles till they came to a small dirty looking house. Amber watched him knock on the door as it opened to another mouse. ''Where have you been the boss was wondering if you weren't going to show'' he said. ''Calm yourself down I got the girl'' he said to him. ''Then bring her in at once before we have the police at this door'' said a voice from inside the house. The two male mice dragged her into the house making sure to keep her out of sight. When Amber walked inside she saw many more male mice and a lizard that seemed familliar from somewhere before.

She searched for the voice she had heard as Ratigan emerged from the group. ''Perfect though you are a few seconds late doesn't we have our half'' said Ratigan giving a smirk that sent chills down her spine. Amber wondered what he meant by them having done their half. ''Thought we have to get you out of those clothes we don't want our plan to fail at the last minute'' said Ratigan. Amber thought it was good he suggest that meant when they thought she was getting changed she could slip out a window running back home.

''Oh I know what you are thinking my dear I will make sure you won't escape me'' said Ratigan. He selected three of his men the one that had brought her to keep watch on the door and the other two to go into the room with her. Amber's hopes were dashed by this as she was being lead into a back room. In it was a chair and a changing screen. Amber was glad she would never have to change in front of them. As she picked up a green ragged dress with long white sleeves and worn brown shoes. As she went quickly and came back out in her new clothes. They dragged her back into the main room. ''Excellent work she looks like a mere girl that could had come off the streets'' said Ratigan then he stopped staring at Amber.

''What is that'' Ratigan demanded staring at the red ribbon in Amber's hair. ''Mona gave it to me as a child'' Amber replied in a meek voice. ''Then it is no use of us'' said Ratigan raising one of his glove hands snatching it out of her hair. Seeing there was no trace of anyone knowing who she was. ''Now we must be on our way the ship to America leaves in a few minutes'' said Ratigan as he made sure Amber was in a good view where he could see where she was. They walked in silence as Amber's mind was curious on this deal that they had made. She wondered who it was that wanted her and what did Ratigan requested in return. As they reached the ship still in dock as Raitgan let Amber board first. As they had all got on board Ratigan lead Amber into a grand looking cabin. ''I think you shall stay in my cabin for the journey'' said Ratigan.

Amber was shocked by this wondering what he meant. ''No I am not that type of person I will see you at dinner'' said Ratigan turning to leave. Amber didn't answer him as she lowered her head. ''That was an order not a suggestion'' Ratigan growled slamming the door shut then the sound of it giving a click locking Amber inside. She ran to the window to see the ship that began the voyage.

Amber felt heartbroken to leave those she cared about bheind. Probably her mother was worried sick about her right this moment with Basil and Mona searching eveyrwhere for her. And here she was had been already abducted and forced to journey to another place where she was far from her safe home.


	6. Chapter 6: Friendly Help

Chapter 6: Friendly Help

Basil, Mona and Tanya had arrived hours after Amber's disappearance. Basil kicked his foot on the wall in anger. ''Basil don't blame yourself we have to do now is find Amber and hope no harm has come to her'' said Mona as they raced off to catch the next ship to America. Amber waited a long time in cabin they were using as her prison then she heard the sound of the door click open. She turned round to see not Ratigan but one of his henchmen probably he was waiting for her to join him. ''The boss says to put this on in case it gets cold'' he said throwing an object at her face. Amber felt inside her the need to shout at him for treating her in a rude way.

She put the brown shawl which the item was around her shoulders. ''You know the boss is right you are too beautiful to be given to anyone but those of higher ranking'' he said. Amber was concern and confused what was he was trying to say. Then he came closer to her reached her in a way wanting to take her dress off. Amber felt scared as she backed away from him. ''No thank you may go now'' said Amber wishing for him to leave. She saw a creepy playful smile came across his lips. ''Come on the boss doesn't have to know this will be our little secret'' he said.

''No stop don't come any closer'' she screamed out loud. Suddenly someone who was outside burst into the room. ''What is going on here'' demanded Ratigan grabbing him by the wrist. ''The girl was being troublesome I was trying to settle her down for you'' he said daring not to look him in the eyes.

Ratigan turned his gaze to Amber seeing her huddle ina corner on the floor with a frighten look on her face. Then he turned back to the mouse he was holding in his grasp. ''If I hear or find out agian you tried to touch her like that again you will find yourself ending up as a meal'' said Ratigan through gritted teeth. The mouse nodded as Ratigan let him go running out of the cabin. He walked over to Amber reaching out his hand to her. ''Get to your feet at once'' he demanded at once to her. Feeling she better do as she was told then being punish herself.

She placed her hand in his as Ratigan got her to her feet. ''There we are now follow me or do you wish another disturbing visits'' said Ratigan which she knew he was talking about the thugs that worked for him. Amber didn't feel the need to anger him as she guessed he must be a powerful criminal if he had the power to threaten someone like he did a while ago. As she was being lead by him into another cabin.

She was seated in one of the chairs as Ratigan ordered of his men to speak to him. ''How long will it be till we reach America'' he asked Bill. ''Not long now boss'' said Bill. ''That is all'' said Ratigan as Bill left the two alone. Amber thought she could find a way of making him reveal to her the reason she was being taken hostage.

''Ratigan I was wondering'' began Amber. ''My dear I wish you call me Professor'' replied Ratigan filling his glass. I wish to do no such thing Amber thought inside of herself. ''You are wondering why I have you brought with me' said Ratigan noticing her silence was speaking for her. Amber gave him a quick nod to show she understood. Also she was busy cutting away slowly at her food.

She was checking for any traces in her food. If he had put anything in her food to do to her Amber wanted to be prepared. Ratigan gave a laugh at this. ''I haven't poison your food and drink no you must be alive for our trade'' said Ratigan. ''You keep saying that who is it you plan to hand me to'' said Amber knowing that was the sole reason he tried no harm to befallen upon her. Amber pondered what would had happened to her if she was captured not for a deal would had Ratigan had done to her then.

''Ah I am afraid you have to wait if you learned about it then you would had tried to escape'' said Ratigan. It didn't matter if Amber was told or not still she was thinking how slip past him. After they had their meal Amber was taken back to the cabin.

Morning came when they arrived in America as Ratigan was setting to work. He took out a strange looking bottle pouring a few drops into a teacup as it fizz and foamed in the brown liquid. ''There we go a few drops will keep her from wriggling away again'' said Ratigan as one of his henchmen came into the room. ''You wanted to see me boss'' he said. ''Yes before we depart I want you to give Miss Amber this tea'' said Ratigan handing him it.

He was nervous wondering what he had put in it knowing never to question. Amber stared out the window as she heard a knock at the door as it clicked open. ''Come in'' said Amber knowing she had nowhere to run too as her fate was already made and sealed for her. She saw the mouse enter he was carrying something. Then she noticed the door was left wide open as she was thinking it was still a chance.

''The boss told me to bring you this tea to calm your nerves'' he said. Amber took careful meanng of the words as she had a distrusting feeling of them specially Ratigan no matter what he said to her. ''No thank you can tell your professor it was rather kind of him in doing so'' said Amber waiting for him to leave and somehow to forget to close the door. Then she felt him grab at her arm holding her down on the bed. Just as Amber had thought something was going on as she kept her mouth shut.

''He tells you to drink it you do as you're told'' he said angrily as Amber kicked her legs at him to get herself free. Finally Amber released herself rom his grasp wasting no time to think she ran out the room. That moment the alarm was raised as Amber fled for her life. She ran down the gangplank onto the streets of America not caring if anyone saw her. She had only one thing on her mind to get away from Ratigan as far as possible. At last she fell causing herself to get tangled in a net.

''Hey what are you doing in my net'' cried a male voice annoyed. Then the figure had soften as it saw Amber. ''Oh you poor thing here let me help you'' he said untangling her out of the net. Amber stared at him as he was busy fixing it. She noticed he was born and bred in America all his life.

He was dashing in appearance a tall white fur rat with green eyes. His clothes were blue overalls, brown shoes, a handknicheif around his neck and a brown shirt. Amber felt those eyes reminded her so much of Basil as they showed their trust and understanding. ''There she is'' cried a voice as the moment was short lived.

Amber turned around to see his men were still chasing her. ''This way hurry before they catch you'' said the rat taking Amber by the hand. They ran fast than Amber had imagined. He took her up roof tops, side walks and routes that he only knew. Once they knew they had lost them he stopped to catch his breath. ''You were very brave back there'' Amber commented. ''Oh that was nothing you should see me up against a cat sometime'' said the rat leaning against the wall beside her. ''Is that suppose to impress me'' said Amber. ''Well yeah kind of'' said the rat.

Amber was about to turn and leave but she thought where to go. She couldn't sleep on the streets for the fear of being spotted again or something worst. ''Hey you look kind of lost maybe I could help'' said the rat. Amber felt how kind he was to her.

''That would be wonderful oh I never got the name of my rescuer'' said Amber to him. ''What oh the name is Aiden'' said Aiden. ''Pleasure to meet you Aiden I am Amber'' said Amber shaking his hand. ''Oh right this way and stay close'' said Aiden taking her hand again. He lead her into a clearing with a few smashed pots, broken planks of wood and many holes. ''Here we hey everyone I am home and I brought a friend with me'' Aiden called out. Suddenly Amber watched in amazement as before her eyes many mice different sizes, shapes of mice emerge from the holes.

She guessed they were all from different parts of the world that came to live here. ''Am come on I will introduce you to everyone'' said Aiden. ''Am'' said Amber confused with him. ''It is sort of a nickname that friends give to each other'' said Aiden. Amber blushed trying to hide it from him. Aiden had risked his life to save her and now they were becoming friends. He lead her up to the highest part where a male mouse stood before them. Amber wondered if this was their leader.

He greeted her warmly. ''We are glad you made this far Aiden I will speak with you later I will see that she is taken care of'' he said. As Aiden lead her around saying every mouse's name, country and background of how they came to America. ''What about you Aiden your story of how you came here'' asked Amber.

''Well Am it is a story I wish never to relive you see my family weren't like the others you see around you I was born here where I grew in a house with my parents as my father saw a way to keep mother and I safe she is still alive don't know where she is'' said Aiden. ''What happened to your papa'' asked Amber. Aiden give a smile at her words. ''He died shortly after the cats attacked our home they killed him it was horrible watching my own father being killed like that my own mother screaming at them to make it stop then that was it then they got me to add more pain to her'' said Aiden.

''But you must had escaped or otherwise you wouldn't be here telling me this'' said Amber. ''Yes Am I did one night after they brought me into their home they locked me with another mouse he helped me out he told where to go he said to me that to ell his wife that Warren and Cat R Waul are laying in wait for her'' said Aiden finishing his tale. ''What was his name'' asked Amber. ''Tony it was'' said Aiden. ''And his wife who he told you to warn'' asked Amber. ''Tanya'' said Aiden as soon the word was out of his lips her heart beated so fast.

So that was why Ratigan wanted to bring her here so badly because he must had changed his mind decided to go after her instead of her mother. Probably the cats Aiden told her about didn't mind if it was either of them. So that was the whole trade was about she was being used in some scheme. Later that night everyone held a celebration in honour of Amber. As she danced with some of the young male mice or the children. ''Aiden'' called the male mouse from earlier before towards where Aiden was sitting on a log. ''Yes'' said Aiden. ''My family honour you for owing your life for us'' he said.

''I only saved a girl today'' said Aiden thinking it as nothing important. ''Oh Aiden you have no idea who I, her who we are don't you'' said the mouse as they both stared at her. They both stared in silence for a while. ''I bid you goodnight Aiden'' he said turning to leave. ''But can you tell the story of'' said Aiden cutting himself off seeing his companion had left to his hole.


	7. Chapter 7: Planning Of Trap

Chapter 7: Planning Of Trap

''How could you lose a child'' hissed Warren after they had discovered Amber that escaped again from Ratigan. ''I told you we should had tied that girl up but no'' said one of Ratigan's henchmen. All three of them turned to the mouse who had blurted it out. ''One more out burst from you and the next place you will find yourself up in is a cat's mouth'' said Ratigan angrily. ''It seems she is much smarter than we took her for I am amazed what she would had done if she was holding a weapon or carrying a knife with her'' said Cat R Waul. Bill stared at the three wondering it was the best time to say his peace. ''She wasn't alone all times she mange to get away with help from Mona as a baby then this guy helps her the second time'' said Bill.

''What was that you said'' said Cat R Waul. ''Oh I was only saying that she had help'' said Bill. ''No after that what guy you talking about'' asked Warren. ''Oh him some boy around her age a bit older than two years I think he has white fur and green eyes talks like he is from here'' said Bill. ''Aiden that no good brat is back sticking his nose in where it doesn't belong'' said Warren banging his fist on the table.

''I say do you know this young lad from somewhere before'' asked Ratigan feeling there was something the two cats hadn't told him. ''Oh he is someone trying to outdo us after we killed his father no one knows where his mother is probably died of a broken heart he is part of group of mice ask Digit I sent him out there a couple of times to see anything he can report back'' said Warren.

Ratigan's mind was curious he had met Chula who worked for Cat R Waul before they went into partnnership but he hadn't see this Digit since his arrival. ''We will introduce you too him so he is probably with something of interest to share'' said Cat R Waul. Ratigan watched as a nervous looking cockroach came their way.

''Well Digit have you heard or seen anything'' asked Warren. ''Yes boss I seen that girl she is with Aiden and those mice they had taken her in for the time being even their leader he seems to be mostly interested in her'' said Digit. Warren gave a hiss as Ratigan saw Cat R Waul trying to calme him down. It seemed that viewing the two that Cat R Waul seem to be the more with a gentle air about him been a gentleman. But that didn't mean he would sometimes find a way of lashing out himself.

On the other hand Warren was a lay back relax fellow if he was in a good mood. If he wasn't in a foul mood then there was hell to pay. ''No good she is safe from us for the time being those mice wouldn't trust us they know who they are dealing with'' said Warren. Ratigan was guessing they had cross paths a long time ago with this leader but how and why.

''May I see the girl's father'' asked Ratigan. Both cats stared at him as he must have a plan at action and needed to be assure about something before he put it into motion. So they lead him down the dark corridor into the room where Tony was held prisoner.

He didn't hear them come in as he was busy trying to push through the bars or get his tail to the lock to unlock it. ''Still trying to get out as usual'' said Warren's voice causing Tony to startle in alarm making him fall to the bottom of the cage. He stared at his captors with his eyes blazing with fury. Then he stared at the rat before him.

''This is our partner Professor Ratigan he has come all the way from London to help us take care of a few things'' said Warren making sure this got drilled into the mouse's brain. Tony cringed knowing those words meant more harm than good. ''What Warren means is Ratigan here had a little run in with your daughter'' said Cat R Waul. Tony's heart froze in horror probably as the cats had said they tried to capture her with help from someone to bring her here.

''Well he mustn't be really good at his job for I don't see any sign of her'' said Tony feeling she had got away from them. ''I hope you don't plan to back talk like that again in my presence for it might get you in a sticky mess one day but what you said is right Miss Amber seem to had run off'' said Ratigan. Tony's heart beat fast inside his chest so that was the name that Tanya had christen her with.

''Well you must had done something to scare her off'' said Tony as Ratigan ignored this.''But we got word she isn't alone for she had come across Aiden Ratter'' said Cat R Waul. ''What Camilla and Robert's kid'' said Tony. ''Ah so you have heard of the boy before hand'' said Ratigan. ''Well yeah Tanya and I had met his parents once after he was born'' said Tony. ''But it won't be so easy taming him Ratigan for he is a child who lives for adventure'' said Warren.

''Very so but I think I got what I need to bring Miss Amber back to us'' said Ratigan. While that night onboard Tanya stared out at the night sky. ''Have faith Tanya we will find her'' said Mona to her. ''How you so sure she is safe'' said Basil's stern voice behind them as they turned to face him. ''I don't but unlike you I am trying to see the up side of things'' said Mona as she ran past him. Tanya stared at the two then she shook it off staring up at the sky once again.

''Oh Tony if you are alive all these years give me a sign to show Amber's safety'' said Tanya as she stood a while in the silence then headed inside. While both Aiden and Amber sat together on one of the logs as the fire was dying out. ''Aiden I am glad I found you see I haven't had much friends while growing up'' said Amber. ''So we're friends I like that really much'' said Aiden.

As their moment was disturbed by one of the female mice. ''Miss our leader wishes to speak with you at once'' she said. Amber turned back to Aiden. ''Go to him Am'' said Aiden watching her leave. She walked up to the tallest highest hole where he stood waiting for her. The two sat in silence. ''Amber have you ever known you have a part of you that is hidden but still you can not reach it'' he said. Amber shooked her head. ''Aiden asked you about your story I would really much like to hear it'' said Amber. He gave her a smile.

''Course let me see where to begin oh yes before you were even born my family came here looking for a safe haven but alas it wasn't to be for the cats but one young brave mouse he stood up to the cats and till this day they never forgave him now my family were attacked shortly after my eldest sister got married everything we worked on was destroyed our home was set ablaze I fear I was the only one lucky enough to escape I struggled for days I was left weak then I found this place Aiden's mother Camilla saved me she brought me back to health'' he said.

''Camilla that meant you must had met Aiden's father as well'' said Amber. ''No sadly I didn't Camilla told me afterwards how her and her young child which was Aiden had to flee their home'' he said.

''You said you had an older sister'' asked Amber. ''Yes two actually I had a younger one as well'' he said as he started to shake a little in sadness. Amber could tell his heart was bleeding for them as he lost the ones he loved so dear. He got to his feet. ''You better get some rest I bid you goodnight Amber'' he said heading inside his hole.

Amber was stunned by this as she had quickly got to her feet. ''Wait how did you knew my name'' asked Amber confused. She heard no reply as she was left alone in the silent darkness.


	8. Chapter 8: Learning Way Of Life

Chapter 8: Learning Way Of Life

''This way Miss our leader has choosen the best room for you'' said the female mouse leading Amber down a long trail down the many holes. They stopped at one with a red curtain. She pulled it back to reveal a room with a four poster bed with white rose petal blankets, a wardrobe once opened to find many rich fine dresses and clothes with shoes that would make any lady in London envy at the core, a dresser that a blue square box filled with jewellery of every kind of colour and shape with a gold comb and a soft hairbrush, a full length mirror hang in one of the walls.

''It is beautiful and I don't want to sound ungrateful for all he has done but I only feel safe around with Aiden can you tell me where his room is'' said Amber meekly.

She felt confused by this young mouse's request. ''I can but it will be a long way back there'' she said.

''I hope it won't be rude but I know Aiden will understand once he sees me'' said Amber. She shook her head. ''You are so much like our leader oh right this way I only hope Aiden is awake'' she said leading Amber back down the trail.

They arrived at a dark blue curtain. ''He is in there'' she said pointing behind the curtain leaving Amber alone in the darkness with no source of light. She felt about for anything as she tumbled forward.

Once inside she adjusted her sight to see a grey shell as a form was buried in a tatter brown mattress must be Aiden. She saw a worn desk with a dusty chair with some clothes lay on it and another hole smaller facing the outside world.

She stared at the only use of a window to the outside world. ''I thought I heard someone about how to you enjoy my home'' asked Aiden behind her.

Amber had quickly spun round happy to see him. ''It is cosy and you get your own view'' said Amber.

''Yeah I hear you got one of the rooms in the grander quarters'' said Aiden. ''You heard that right'' said Amber sadly. ''You don't thrilled by that'' said Aiden.

''Because I want to stay with you Aiden I fear whenever Ratigan and his men will pop up next it sounds silly right'' said Amber.

''No it is alright to be scared in a situation where you are taken away from a parent Am'' said Aiden.

''I am wondering Aiden did you felt this scared after your father died sorry I shouldn't had brought it up'' said Amber hoping she hadn't offend him.

''I did felt lonely it felt as if someone had stomped on my heart for you see my mother you didn't hear the whole story after my father's death those flea ridden cats stole me'' said Aiden.

''You were stolen'' said Amber shocked.

''Yeah I can sitll hear my mother screaming and pleas to them holding me close to her in her arms but their cold hearts didn't understand our sadness the pain they caused they took me into work'' said Aiden spitting his words out.

''Was it that bad'' asked Amber guessing he hated everything about them. ''Yes I did very much they forced me to work till my body was too weak to move allowing only little food and water to me'' said Aiden.

''How did you escape Aiden'' asked Amber.

''Our leader and the others they broke me out they brought me back to health they said if it wasn't for the kindness my mother showed to him I would had been dead'' said Aiden.

Amber was confused she had never seen any of them be harsh towards another among them. ''No if my mother hadn't showed them to nurse another living thing they would had left me with no help'' said Aiden.

Then he turned to face her. ''You can trust me and our leader Am we will keep you safe somehow think this rat who is chasing after you with those cats'' said Aiden giving her assuring look.

''You think they were the ones that made that deal with Ratigan'' said Amber admired the way Aiden said the only word that would make Ratigan lash out at him if he was in the room with them.

''I can't sleep Aiden not alone I mean without you around I feel alone in this place'' said Amber. ''Don't worry Am I see no harm comes to you'' said Aiden saluting her.

As they headed back to her new room with Aiden standing on his post outside the curtain guarding it from anyone that tried to get past. No one was going to lay a finger on his friend wihtout him around. It felt when Amber arrived his heart was alive and beating again. As she took away his tragic past making his world full of sunshine and light.

While outside Ratigan had sent one of his henchmen to search the streets for any signs of Amber. He turned a corner to find Basil coming out of a hotel to Tanya and Mona. ''I got us two rooms for the night if we get a good night's rest we will start early in the morning'' said Basil. ''And where Basil are you plan on sleeping for the night you aren't planning on leaving us alone when there are cats roaming about'' said Mona giving him a smug look foidng her arms. ''Actually one of the rooms is for me, you will be sharing the other room with Tanya'' said Basil seeing the smirk leave her face feeling he had won this time.

''The boss isn't going to like this one bit'' he said rushing off to find Ratigan, Warren and Cat R Waul.

''Now you two have to put your differences aside this once for Amber I am worried she is out there cold, alone and hungry'' said Tanya. Both knew she was right on that.

They entered their rooms Basil had a single bed by the wall with a bedside table, a desk beside the window with a chair and a door leading into Tanya and Mona's room. While their room also had a door leading into his room with two beds one by the window the other one beside the door. As they put their clothes into the empty wardrobe changing into the nightdresses Mona had brought.

''I had just come in to see if you two ladies will be alright during the night'' said Basil entering from the second door. ''We'll be fine now get some sleep yourself'' said Mona as it sounded she cared for Basil's health it sounded as he departed back into his room as the two went to sleep after Tanya said her prayers.


	9. Chapter 9: Torn Heart

Chapter 9: Torn Heart

''What Basil here in America'' yelled Ratigan about to lash his hand out at the mouse with his claws. Luckily he had ducked in time seeing his employer wasn't taking the news worst than he thought. ''That isn't all boss he is with that witch Mona and little Amber's mother'' he said.

''Can this get any worst'' Ratigan spat out angrily.

''Wait a minute witch'' asked Cat R Waul confused as Warren was. ''Oh yes you haven't met Mona haven't you since she lived in another part of America probably either because of the many cats or those trying to hunt her down and burn her at the stake I choose the second one'' said Ratigan.

''So is she a real witch or not'' asked Warren raised an eyebrow.

''Oh she is a real witch for she makes many remedies from different herbs even ones I haven't heard of some she uses for healing or in use in battle'' said Ratigan.

Both cats were worried by this thinking this was bad news that the mice had some magical force on their side which was one of their kind. ''Doesn't matter we will have Amber in our grasp soon she will come'' said Ratigan giving a smug look. ''Yes this plan I forgot to ask this Basil is he trouble to deal with'' said Warren.

''Oh yes a nasty trouble he is for all the times he has foiled my wonderful schemes that second rate detective pipsqueak'' said Ratigan glowering at his words. ''Yes but with Tanya we can work on something'' said Cat R Waul turning to Ratigan. He still hadn't told them his plan to get Amber back. ''In due time in due time'' said Ratigan slowly.

Meanwhile the warm sunlight burst through the curtains of Amber's room. Outside Aiden who was asleep at his post. He knew he would wake alerted if anyone tried to get past him. He entered the room to wake Amber up. Then he stop breathless she was beautiful in the sunlight as it fell down on her face while she lay on the bed.

It was as if some strong hold had come over Aiden felt his heart beat with joy. He wanted to reach his hand to stroke some of her long hair in his hands. To wrap it around his fingers. Kiss her lips with his but Aiden held himself back from touching her. ''No I won't harm her in a way like those cats I am not a monster'' Aiden uttered under his breath. He heard Amber stir as her eyes flutter open. ''Good morning Am rise and shine did you sleep well'' said Aiden giving her a smile.

''I did'' said Amber pondering over to tell him or not about her nightmare from last night. She shove it to the back of her mind feeling she wouldn't make herself feel a burden in his eyes. The two walked out the room after Amber had changed into her clothes. They walked down a long hallway. ''Where do I go'' asked Amber since it was her first day in this new place.

''Oh there are two dining areas the grand one is where everyone is in the higher rank of the working order like our leader in the other one is where the lowest like me eat at'' said Aiden.

''Aiden what is his name in case I want to call him by it'' asked Amber. Aiden felt a bit stump by this question. ''I don't know his actual name no one does we only call him by his title'' said Aiden. ''Oh right well let's go'' said Amber about to take his hand.

Aiden pulled it away. ''I think our leader has choosen you to sit beside him at his table for meals'' said Aiden. Amber felt the more and more she stayed it felt this leader of theirs the way he kept giving her such treasures and finery ment he had something special place in his heart for her. But the question was why.

It cause Amber to strain her mind too much it cause her to get a headache. ''I don't want to be ungrateful since he has been so kind towards me but I would rather eat with you'' said Amber. A smile spread across his face he liked that very much himself.

They stood in the silence it felt they were the only ones up at that moment. ''I know the best place to get the best eggs what me to show you'' asked Aiden as Amber gave a nod. She enjoyed having eggs for breakfast.

The two left the place heading out till they came outside a hen house. ''Here we are fresh eggs take your pick'' said Aiden about to head off. ''But Aiden stealing is wrong'' said Amber. ''Oh come on Am if it was stealing it would be grander things like gold or sliver or jewels not eggs besides hens lay them to give those like us food'' said Aiden.

''You got a point but we won't hurt the chickens'' said Amber worried. ''Nope only a little scare that is all'' said Aiden rushing into the hen house. Amber stared behind. Suddenly she heard the loud angry clucking of chickens and the sound of Aiden rushing about. He came out carrying one large egg in his hands with an angry chicken after him.

Amber watched in fear in case it pecked his tail or worst. As Aiden jumped into the air dodging the chicken as both fled into a nearby bush. ''Here we are breakfast is served'' said Aiden cracking the top part of the egg as they began to eat the inside of it.

''I thought that hen was going to kill you'' said Amber happily wiping the glop over her mouth.

''Nah I always find a way out of that situation better eat fast or I will be in hot water for being late on the job'' said Aiden.

Amber was wondering when he said what kind of work Aiden did. As they dashed back. As they entered a huge kitchen with some of the mice she had already met at work. ''You better hurry along'' said Aiden giving her a smile.

Amber shook her head at this. ''I would rather stay with you I will start with sweeping the floors'' said Amber. Aiden couldn't say no to her as she had quickly took a broom.

As night came after they had work hard were allow to celebrate. ''You must celebrate all the time'' said Amber giving him a giggle. ''Yeah they sort of give our spirits up you better go and get changed'' said Aiden to her.

Amber ran back to her room. She wanted to wear something special for Aiden. She decided to open the wardrobe. She met with many different colour dresses so she choose a strapless/sleeveless white dress with a collar. She let her hair fall loose down behind her back with a white flower in her hair.

She looked ready leaving the room. She came in through the back she saw Aiden speaking to their leader. She hid to hear what they were saying. ''I see you have some affection for her'' he said. ''Huh what'' said Aiden. ''Oh don't lie to me Aiden you don't see how much your heart beats for her'' he said.

''Well yeah I do care for her I mean I want to help protect her from those cats and help her back to her mother safe and sound but I don't think there is no romance there'' said Aiden as they turned to see no one there as they walked off.

Amber came out of her hiding place. A few tears appeared in her eyes about to fall. She couldn't believe what she had heard. She felt her insides go sick at the core. Her heart felt torn and twisted as it was shattering into a thousands of pieces.


	10. Chapter 10: Discovering

Chapter 10: Discovering

Amber ran fast as her legs could. She had nowhere to go as she couldn't go back and face Aiden again. After what seemed a long hour she rounded a corner as she stop in frozen terror. She had stepped into the area where the cats lived. Amber cursed herself wishing they had put a sign. But they would think young mice would understand where they walked into. ''Well no use scolding at yourself Miss Amber guess to go the sensible thing and turn back'' said Amber to no one but to herself in the darkness.

She was about to turn on her heel to leave when her exit was blocked. The reason was there was a spider in her way but not any normal the biggest one she had seen in her life. Her eyes went wide with fear wondering what to do nest.

''Well who is the pretty little snack that dares to walk into my neck of the neighbourhood'' said the spider licking his lips at her. Amber could do nothing but shake in fear. Her brain was telling her to move her feet as it almost screamed out of her mind. But somehow something inside of her kept her glued to the spot.

''Oh please don't eat me'' said Amber saying the only words she could think of. ''Nah you are too scrawny no good for a proper meal'' said Chula. Amber gave a sigh of relief she was glad he wasn't planning on it. But she felt a little hurt with the way he called her scrawny.

But she shrug if off. ''Oh that is very good of you Mr Spider'' said Amber. ''Ah think nothing of it the name is Chula'' said Chula. ''Chula odd name to my knowledge'' said Amber. ''It wouldn't be odd as those names you get back in England what is yours'' said Chula in a rude sort of manner.

''My name is Amber'' said Amber. Suddenly she saw the look on his face brighten. Oh no she thought now I am really in for it. Chula only stared taking a closer look at her.

So he thought this the girl the boss wants brought to him, Warren and that Ratigan guy I wonder how great they reward me when I bring her back myself.

Amber gaze at Chula with caution in case he changed his mind. ''That is really nice meeting you Mr Chula now I must be on my way'' said Amber about to run off. But Chula was quick stopping Amber in her tracks. He flew some sticky mass at her tangling Amber inside it. Amber tried to scream for help but the web was making it hard for her to speak as some of it was her mouth.

Amber tried to kick herself free but she couldn't as she lay there helpless with the web tightly wrapped around her. Chula dragged it behind him as Amber gazed out sadly at the black world around her. She knew Chula was safe as they wouldn't bump into anyone that would come to Amber's aid.

She wondered deep in her mind where was he taking her. They arrived at a building as Amber felt herself being roughly dragged again inside. Once inside they came to a stop. She watched as Chula was making enough noise to wake the dead. ''Chula what on earth do you know what time is it in the morning'' said Cat R Waul's voice in a tired tone appearing before them.

Amber watched as Cat R Waul rubbed the sleep from his eyes. ''Yeah sorry about that boss it is important'' said Chula. ''Chula what is so important you can't till morning - oh hello'' said Warren as he stood before them. ''And what delightful thing has Chula caught in his web'' came a familliar voice that brought chills down Amber's spine.

As she watched as Ratigan emerged from the shadows as it seemed he must had seen Amber been brought inside. He ordered one of his henchmen whispering into his ear. Upon Ratigan's order the mouse sliced through the web with his knife.

Once she was free Amber began to shake some of the web that was still on her as she was able to speak and move. Before she could escape trying to figure a way out when one of the mice grabbed her from behind.

''It is charming seing you again my dear'' said Ratigan standing before her. ''You can stop witht he flattery Ratigan you got what you want'' said Amber trying to sound brave in her situation.

''Oh great the kid has a fiery tongue like Tony has'' said Warren. ''Calm yourself down Warren she is only frighten it is easy for a child to be that way'' said Cat R Waul which seem to relax Warren. Amber felt herself get hot for starters they had no right to say she was a child she was nearly old enough to fend for herself. But these names she had heard mostly Tony who was he.

''I guess so but I don't want her roaming about at night'' said Warren. ''I agree on that but I am sure we will have someone watching her every move and she will make a perfect little worker'' said Cat R Waul. Amber stood in horror so that was them the ones that wanted her so badly. So they had arranged Ratigan to bring to them to use in hard labour.

Amber had to get out of this place and find this Tony person first guessing he was being held prisoner in this building. She was trying to struggle herself loose. ''Make her stay still'' said Ratigan annoyed. ''I am trying too'' said the mouse as Amber tried to jerk her head sideways.

''Then use this'' said Ratigan getting angry by this throwing an item at his feet. Being quick not to annoy his boss anymore picking it in one of his hands getting one he had holding Amber at the back a tighter grip.

He placed Amber at the front of a table leg. As Amber stayed standing as it didn't matter to them either she sit or stand as she felt the object being put around her as she was tied to the table leg.

''That will keep you from wriggling till we decide what to do in the morning'' said the mouse. As she heard them exit the room leaving her alone. Amber made sure not to cry as she began to gnaw at the rope but was no use since it was tough to bite through.

Suddenly her ears pricked up hearing a noise in the room guessing she wasn't completely alone. ''Hello who is there'' she called out but there was no reply. Then she heard some loud footsteps coming her way.

Thinking it was either Warren or Cat R Waul or another cat that was on duty. Amber kept her fear at bay. Then the footsteps stop where she was. Suddenly she felt something break her free from her bounds making off with her into night after scooping her up in their hands.

Amber's tiny heart beat so fast as they reached a house outside of town as her rescuer burst through the door into the kitchen placing Amber on the table. She stared around it was big the size for a cat. Which it was as she stared up to see it was a cat a friendly looking one as she knew the whole trip he didn't dare try to harm her.

''Miss Kitty, Miss Kitty wake up we have company'' said the cat as he turned to face Amber giving her a sheepish grin. Then she heard the sound of someone getting out of bed from upstairs as she saw a female cat appear in the room.

''Tiger what did you find this time oh you poor thing'' said Miss Kitty as she saw Amber on the table. As Amber gazed at her as she fell to her knees worried in case she was forced out of the house.

''Where did you find her Tiger'' asked Miss Kitty picking Amber in her hand fussing over the mouse as if she was her own. ''I found about in that old building turns out those cats Warren and Cat R Waul are using it as their hideout along with guy named Ratigan they seemed interest in her'' said Tiger. ''Oh Tiger I knew those two cats were up to no good but sitll where will she go'' asked Miss Kitty.

''I guess she can stay I could ask Fie if he has any ideas about her in case she had come across his way'' said Tiger. ''Fie'' said Amber to herself. ''Oh right only for tonight come along you are sleeping with me in my room tonight'' said Miss Kitty picking Amber up.

Amber turned to faced Tiger. ''Thank you for saving my life'' said Amber as Tiger blushed at this. ''It was nothing'' said Tiger as the three depart.


	11. Chapter 11: Accepting

Chapter 11: Accepting

A new day had dawn as Amber awoke as she gave a little feeble yawn rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She stared around in fear in the room as she sat on the vanity table knowing the big objects the wardrobe and the blue curtians drawn. Then she saw the bed as a figure lay in the pink covers.

Amber seeing the figure felt relief knowing she was the safe home of the nice cat Tiger who had rescue her last and his girlfriend Miss Kitty whose room she was sharing with. Amber was a bright child she knew the ways cats felt towards the others.

She sat hearing Miss Kitty beginning to to stir in her sleep. Amber waited till she had got dressed. ''Morning little miss mouse how did you sleep last night'' asked Miss Kitty staring down at Amber. ''Very well thank you'' said Amber. ''I bet you are hungry'' said Miss Kitty picking up Amber walking downstairs into the kitchen.

As she place Amber on the table as she went to prepare something. ''Where is Tiger'' asked Amber as she hadn't seen any sign of him. ''Oh he went off to tell Fievel where you are'' said Miss Kitty.

''Fievel'' asked Amber confused. ''You will know when you see him'' said Miss Kitty as she lay a huge plate in front of Amber. She looked wide eye at it. ''Eat it you have a big day ahead of you don't worry there is no mouse in it'' said Miss Kitty assuring her.

While Tiger rushing off with the leader of the mice who had taken Amber in as he was informed of Amber's whereabours. Also with them was Aiden as he felt worst for what he had said knowing Amber must had overheard it that had driven her to run away.

''Aiden don't blame yourself we can't undone what has become'' said Fievel. That moment Basil, Mona and Tanya were on their way to start searching for Amber again. ''Tiger slow down you are going too fast'' said Aiden but his warning came too late as they crashed into the three mice.

As all six of them got tangled up. When they had got to their feet Basil and Mona stared up at Tiger in fear. ''Cat'' they both said together as Basil was getting ready to fight Tiger. .

But Tanya got in front of Tiger. ''Basil no he is a friend'' said Tanya as Basil calmed. Both Fievel and Tiger blinked at her. ''Tanya is that you'' said Tiger as he could hardly believed that young female mouse had grown up but she was still beautiful as he remembered her.

''You two know each other'' said Mona confused as her jaw fell at this. ''Yes Tiger is a friend of my brother's we knew each other before I left America'' said Tanya trying to control her sadness.

''Well it was nice to meet you but we are on an important search for Amber'' said Basil. ''No way you're friends with Amber she is been living us since I help her get away from those cats'' said Tiger. ''Cats one of them isn't Cat R Waul'' asked Tanya as Tiger nod his head.

''I am afraid he is also working with Warren'' said Tiger as Basil and Mona stared at this confused. ''Oh he is a cat that disguises himself as a rat speaking of which there is one an actual rat I mean'' said Tiger.

''Ratigan I should had known that sewer rat was also behind this'' said Basil angrily. ''Calm down Basil'' said Mona. ''I will take you to Miss Kitty was going to see her anyway'' said Tiger. ''That is wonderful idea'' said Basil as he let Tanya and Mona on first.

Tanya stood frozen as she stared in stun silence as both her and Fievel stared at each other. ''Hello Tanya I am glad you are safe'' said Fievel. ''I thought you were dead'' said Tanya in a low soft voice.

''I thought I was till Camilla found me'' said Fievel. ''Speaking of Camilla I see you have joined up with Aiden'' said Tanya as a smile spread across her face as Aiden came up to them. ''Hey there Mrs T it is so good to see you again'' said Aiden.

Tanya smiled at how Aiden had said the first letter of her last name. She guess the time he spent with Tony had taught him so many things. Then her heart ached at the very mention of Tony. ''Don't worry Tony I am back and I am not going to let those cats win'' said Tanya to herself.

''I am well Aiden I can see you settle in well with my brother taking car eof you he hasn't got you into any trouble'' said Tanya. Aiden gave her a playful smile. ''Tanya he is old enough to look after himself'' said Fievel as the two laughed and joked with each other like they did during the old times they shared together.

As they travelled as they didn't see a figure in the shadows watching them till they reached the house as Tiger let them off his back. Once it knew what was going on it raced off to report.

Miss Kitty opened the door to find as she and Tanya were happy to see each other again. ''Tanya oh how are you been you have to tell me everything about London how was it'' asked Miss Kitty.

''I will explain everything is Amber'' asked Tanya. Miss Kitty gave a nod as she let them in as they entered the kitchen. Amber was sitting waiting for their arrival as she had half eaten her breakfast.

''Mama, Mona, Basil'' said Amber rushing down the table leg towards them giving each a hug. Then she turned to face Aiden who stood before her. He felt a bit nervous afraid in case Amber would attacked him or lash out in anger.

''I am sorry Amber can you ever forgive me'' said Aiden. Amber stared at him. ''Course I will'' said Amber giving him a hug as Aiden sighed. He guessed Amber was more reasonable than he thought her for.

Then Tanya faced her as Amber sense her mother's fear. ''Mama what is it'' asked Amber. ''There is someone I want you to meet your uncle Fievel'' said Tanya as Amber stared.

Of course she should had known both her mother and him looked alike the same fur colour, the eyes, the way they spoke. And the story of the cats attacking his home was her home their old life that Tanya wished to leave behind.

''But I am afraid we have two of you caught in this mess'' said Fievel. As Amber felt she needed to say her piece as she stood in the centre. ''I am sick and tired of running away we need to stand up to those cats and Ratigan or we will lose more'' said Amber.

Tanya watched impressed by her daughter's strong spirit like Tony who was ready for action and had Fievel's quick mind to help others. ''But how can we they are much stronger than we are'' said Aiden.

''Aiden don't lose hope'' said Fievel. ''Yes I agree so what is our first course of action'' said Basil. ''They are holding a mouse name Tony prisoner we have to find him and get him out'' said Amber as they cheered.

Tanya's heart beat in fear what if she was going to lose Amber and Tony knowing those cats were laying in wait. And this Ratigan who tried to capture Amber so many times wondering how evil and crafety he was from what she had learned from Mona and Basil.

''Mama what is it'' asked Amber as Tanya took her to the side. ''It is just I am so proud of you are becoming so much like your papa'' said Tanya. ''Mama I need to know who was he'' asked Amber. ''His name was Tony'' said Tanya leaving Amber's side.


	12. Chapter 12: Reuniting

Chapter 12: Reuniting

Amber had with Aiden and Fievel's help discuss a plan of action. Tomorrow them along with Tanya, Basil, Mona, Tiger and Miss Kitty with the other mice were going to defeat Ratigan, Cat R Waul and Warren for good. Amber knew they were going to win they just had to. But she had an uneasy feeling at the back of her mind. She was getting ready for bed when she tossed and turned in her sleep.

She went to see Tanya which she did when she was little and couldn't because these strange nightmares that haunted her mind. Tanya lay peacefully till she felt someone beside her. ''Mama I can't sleep can I sleep with you for the night'' asked Amber. ''Oh right snuggle down Amber you have a big adventure I am glad you are safe now'' said Tanya letting her sleep on the other side of the bed as she lifted the covers to let her in.

Tiger and Miss Kitty felt it best if they stayed with them as they had spent the whole day making rooms for their mice friends. Also they had made traps in case any danger came in the middle of the night. ''Mama do you think papa is alive and out there'' asked Amber. Tanya gave a tired yawn. ''Why you think that Amber'' she said. ''Because I have this feeling he is waiting for our return'' said Amber. ''Amber just - just go to sleep'' said Tanya not wanting to hurt her feelings. But Amber stayed awake as she climbed out of bed.

She climbed further up onto the roof. When she peeked her head she saw Aiden sitting cross legged in front of her. ''Watch your step it is a long way down from here'' he said taking her hand. When they were standing side by side on the roof Amber saw how grown up and leader like he was in the moonlight.

As they both stood very still in the silence as the moon beamed down on them as the stars twinkled down at them. Aiden took in a deep breath. He saw how enchanting and how far Amber had come. ''Amber you really he is alive'' asked Aiden. ''Course he is Aiden I know he is'' said Amber. ''Then Amber I will help you find him for I have a strange hutch those cats know something we don't and we have to get in there to find that out'' said Aiden. ''What right now in the middle of the night'' said Amber.

She shuddered at the thought of bumping into Chula again that spider really did give her the creeps. If they didn't want her alive she felt he had eaten her in a split second. Aiden could tell she was scared not for her safety also for his as well. What if they were both captured and they had killed him. Then Amber had to fend for herself learning she had to watch his horrible death and live with it for the rest of her life.

''No not now if you aren't ready'' said Aiden giving her a sfot squeeze on the hand. It helped assure her as a smile appeared on her face. She felt these past few days even if they had their ups and downs Aiden seem to understand her clear than anybody else she had ever met. She could easily open her heart and pour it out to him. ''I am ready'' said Amber.

Before they had left Amber made them two pack meals and they wrote and left a note saying where they were going. Aiden thought it was silly in case they worried about them. But Amber told him they had to in case they did worry. They both walked for miles as it was much farther to reach the place. Aiden peek his head out first to check to see the coast was clear.

Once he saw it was he signal for Amber to follow him as they sneaked through a hole. ''Look Amber they are sitting there doing nothing'' said Aiden as he was right. In the room most of the cats were sitting or playing poker. ''I don't see Ratigan, Cat R Waul or Warren anywhere'' said Amber scanning the area. ''Well I see Chula speaking to some lizard over there'' said Aiden pointing to one of the tables. ''That is Bill he works for Ratigan I wonder if we got closer we could hear what they are saying'' said Amber.

''I bet you're right but we must be extra careful in case they spot us'' said Aiden taking her hand as they went up quietly as they could be. ''Hey Bill'' said Chula as it sounded loud enough the way they thought he had saw them as they hid below one of the table legs to keep sout of sight. ''Yeah what'' said Bill. ''I was wondering the bosses are taking a very long time'' said Chula. ''Maybe they are planning our next move'' said Bill. ''Nah the boss told me he was going to sort that mouse they had trapped in that cage tonight'' said Chula. ''You mean that guy named Tony you told us about'' said Bill. Amber gave a soft gasp as her heart flutter with happiness. So her father was alive and he was held prisoner in this place.

Aiden felt they were lucky none of the two of them heard her. No one could for she made sure to be quiet. ''Yeah that is him the boss told me once they got the girl they don't need him any more'' said Chula. ''Why is this one girl so special'' asked Bill.

Chula slapped a hand over his own forehead. ''Can you get it through that skull of yours she is the daughter of him and that girl who interest the boss long before their kid was even born so if she is anything like her mother then that is good news to him'' said Chula annoyed. ''Oh right I was only asking a simple question you didn't have to make a big lecture about it'' said Bill. Then he thhought long before asking his next question. ''Where exactly is Tony'' asked Bill.

''Oh the boss has him in a cage down below somewhere'' said Chula as both Aiden and Amber were glad he said. Now they knew where to find him they had to be quick in case they saw them. Aiden and Amber scurried off in good timing as they hadn't bee seen yet. They made their way making sure not to get lost in the dark. Aiden had wished he had brought a lantern with him as they could do nothing but feel their way without tripping or making a noise.

''Yeah Am I see a light on up ahead it is a bit dim still it is a light'' said Aiden. ''Yes Aiden and I can hear voices too'' said Amber as they kept very still with their ears to the door. ''What you mean she has escaped again'' Ratigan yelled. Amber felt a chill down her spine hearing his voice again. ''Well don't look at us professor she is much clever than we take her for'' said Cat R Waul's voice. ''But still she is only a child how could she get out without any help'' said Warren. Amber felt her cheeks go very hot of what Warren had said.

''Never mind she will show up she do anything for her family isn't that right Tony'' said Ratigan sounding smug as both Amber and Aiden heard the rattling of a cage. ''You must be mad to think Amber will fall into your trap she is smarter than you give her credit for'' said another voice. Amber stood very still upon hearing it. It brought hope and happiness to her soul. She knew she had heard her own father's voice for the first time in thirteen years. She had dreamed of what it had sounded and now she had heard it at long last.

''Very so but Tony you know pretty well as I do she is like her mother and will do anything to find you again'' said Cat R Waul. ''Even risk her own neck it isn't Cat R Waul he isn't seeing sense can I eat him now'' said Warren. Amber and Aiden shuddered at that thought. ''You dare harm her father and I will make sure you pay for that'' said Aiden gritting under his breath. He felt Amber gvie a tug on his sleeve.

''What is it Am'' he asked. ''Isn't it odd that Warren requested if he can eat well it doesn't make sense'' said Amber. ''What you mean Am'' he asked. ''Well it doesn't make sense at all I know mostly only cats eat mice and if I am right Warren a rat like Ratigan well isn't he'' said Amber. ''I see your point Am'' said Aiden as they put their ears again to the door to listen. ''Not yet Warren we must stick to the plan'' said Cat R Waul. Amber and Aiden were confused.

What exactly were they as it didn't sound good as Amber and Aiden waited. They heard the footsteps heading for the door. ''Am quick they're coming'' said Aiden as they both run to hide. Amber climbed up the wall into a crack while Aiden found a hole in the ground as they kept well out of sight. They heard the three walking down the hall. Both Amber and Aiden waited till they left. That moment Warren stopped for a moment.

He felt someone was there as well as he turned round. Seeing no one about he followed after Cat R Waul and Ratigan. ''What you think they are going to do now'' asked Amber as they came out of their hiding places. ''Probably get an early rise for this plan of theirs come on Am let's check it out'' said Aiden as they scurried in. They saw the candle on a table beginning to die down but there was still enough light left for them as they rushed onto the table. On it was some papers as Amber scan each one. ''Aiden come over and look at this'' said Amber shaking so much it was hard for her to keep still. ''What is it Am'' said Aiden as he stopped dead in his tracks. They saw what made their hearts freeze in terror as writing on the papers were where every mouse lived and worked and the exact time and what was to become of them. ''It will be like a bloodbath'' said Amber in terror. ''A gruesome bloodbath if you ask me'' said Aiden with his face grim at the thought of it.

They heard movement in the room as they stayed very still. Was Ratigan, Cat R Waul or Warren returning to hear what was going on. They could easily handle Ratigan as Aiden was a good fighter and Amber could find something useful to use. But it was Cat R Waul and Warren that would be diffcult being bigger in height which didn't same like a fair fight to them. But they didn't hear any footsteps at all. The noise sounded again. ''Hello anyone there'' asked a weak voice. Amber and Aiden knew at once it was coming from the cage nearby. As they rushed towards it.

They stared from outside the bars to see Tony who was drained, battered and bruised from the years he was kept prisoner. Also they noticed his fur colour was dull and he looked thinner which meant his captors had straved him giving him only little food and water. ''Papa'' said Amber in a soft low whisper. Tony stared at her as she knew he had no knowledge of her. ''Amber is that really you my little girl'' said Tony. ''Yes papa it is me and I am here to rescue you oh I forgot this is Aiden he helped me find you'' said Amber beaming at him as she hugged Tony. ''Have his'' said Tony as his eyes turned to stare at Aiden as he had blushed. ''Have you been looking out for Amber all this time'' said Tony.

''Only when she arrived in America'' said Aiden as he knew he had to be honest. ''Also mama is here too so is Basil and Mona they got great care of mama and I when we were staying in London'' said Amber. Tony was glad trying his best to smile but it hurt as he tried not to groan. It was good he thought that someone was looking down on his family.

Then his face turned to horror. ''Amber you must get out of here at once'' said Tony. ''No papa I am not leaving you behind again I am going to get out of here'' said Amber. Tony smiled again she was his daughter alright for she had his stubborn mind. ''Amber it doesn't matter about get out of here now'' said Tony yelling the last word. But it was too late they had turned round when they heard the door shut with a loud slam which meant one thing they were locked in the room. And they wouldn't be let out till someone found them in the morning.


End file.
